gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Stark (The Grand Campaign Season Two)
This is the page for House Stark for Season Two of the Grand Campaign, if you're searching for Season One, go here With the untimely death of King Rodrik Baratheon, the rulership of the realm falls to Edrick Stark, an aged man and grandfather to the current King of Westeros, Torrhen of House Baratheon. Lord Edrick "The Daring" Stark Not much is known about Edrick Stark. All that is known is that he was appointed hand of the king before Rodrik went beyond the Wall and also supplied his forces for a long journey... But the King never returned. With a child ruling Westeros once again, Edrick knows that civil war will break out any moment, Maric Baratheon who is in Tarth and Aegor Baratheon who is in Sunspear.. They are both claimants to the Throne and the lords of the realm will gladly see them on the throne instead of a child. It started with Lord Belmore declaring war on the Riverlands, after a long time of negotiations, he decided to stand down, thanks to the Lord Damon Lannister's offers to the Lord, shortly after.. Full civil war breaks out. Instead of surrendering the throne to one of the claimants, Edrick gambles the stability of the entire realm to keep Torrhen on it, earning him the nickname "The Daring". House Tarth and House Chester are declaring war on the weakened throne to put Maric Baratheon on the Trone, while in Sunspear House Martell, House Roxton, House Yronwyne and House Lannister declare war for Aegor's claim on the throne.. This will only end again in blood. Luckly, Edrick has found himself some allies in this succesion crisis. House Tully and their bannermen have joined the crown, as have the Lannisters of the Golden Tooth, House Osgrey of Highgarden, Lord Belmore of the Vale and also his own kin, House Ironstark. With the royal court ,including the King, in Winterfell Edrick knows they will be save from any assault, however he keeps the entire Kingsguard around the King and some of his household guard are also keeping an eye on the King for any danger. During the War, Edrick Stark died in Winterfell, leaving the rulership of the realm and the command of the royal forces to Lord Damon Lannister. Lord Jorah II Stark Jorah became the Lord of Winterfell after his father's death. He led the Northern forces into the Battle of Pyke, it resulted in a massacre of his forces and his capture by the Blackfyres. The blackfyre emperor gave him two options, to bend his knee to him and join his war.. or death. Not fearing death and holding his oath to House Baratheon strong, he spits on the blackfyre and tells him that House Stark will not follow his demands and that he would rather died for Torrhen then dishonoring his oath. His death caused a blood feud between House Stark and House Blackfyre, Having sworn to avenge Jorah. Lady Lyanna "The Just" Stark Lyanna inherited her father's lands after his death, she was only 14 at that time and she was being raised by Lord Damon Lannister in Castamere. She swore an oath that one day her father would be avenged. Lyanna married Duncan Darklyn, the second son of the Lord of Ironoaks, however she sent him back home after Damon's brother died without an issue to continue his dynasty's name, she still holds a good relation with House Darklyn after this. Years after, Duncan returned to Winterfell, having being disinherited by his father after a discussion about the succesion of Ironoaks. She also appointed the new Lord of the Dreadfort, Barth Bolton as Castellan of Winterfell. The Black Widows from Essos showed up one day with her dragon at Winterfell, trying to scare House Stark into joining her when she planned an invasion, instead she found nothing but hate. Lyanna refused to aid them and told her that she would have her killed if she dared to show up again. House Stark's loyalty to House Baratheon is wavering due to the fact that Lyanna never liked Torrhen and even became rivals during their childhood in Winterfell, she is also cynical to the Stark's oath to House Tully, finding it time to make new allies Lyanna's uncle managed to climb in the ranks of the Night's Watch, being appointed as the new Lord Commander. Lyanna decided to rebuild Orys' Crypt in Winterfell that laid broken since Rodrik Baratheon broke it for a dragon egg. Duncan Darklyn, Lyanna's husband died in Winterfell, his remains were sent back to Runestone to get burried there with the rest of his kin. A few years after, Lyanna herself passed. Lord Eddard Stark Eddard inherited his grandmother's land after her and his mother's mysterious death. He has been raised by Lord Bartimus Forrester, the master at arms of Winterfell, for several years. It is felt troughout the entire seven kingdoms that war will once again come, not only because of Prince Orys "The Bastard" 's case, but also the rumours of a Lannister invasion of the Riverlands. Whatever will happen, the North will ride south once again for their allies and they will bleed for and with them once again, as they have in the past, for the North Remembers... And it did happen, however it was not the West or the Vale that invaded the Riverlands.. but it was within the Riverlands itself, as the Hoares revolted against the rule of House Tully, they defeated several riverlander armies, but found themselves utterly crushed by the northern armies that came south. Eddard's rule was troubled though, after only 4 years of ruling the north had a massive revolt and Eddard was slain in the battle of Winterfell, his troops were victorious though. He had no children so the lands passed to Arya Stark, Eddard's younger sister. Lady Arya Stark Arya inherited her brother's lands and riches after his death in the battle of Winterfell. She is a charitable and humble woman and is well liked by all the sworn houses to Winterfell. King Orys II "The Bastard" entrusted Arya with the education of the heir to the throne and he was sent to Winterfell for that, there she discovered that Orys might be a skinchanger. She's holding that a secret for now. After several years, she was unable to keep Orys' skills secret and publicly showed Orys with his own animal, a brown bear. In the end most of the lords did not seem to care about it, she continued educating Orys. With the Riverlands gaining lands in the previous border disputes, the Westerlands and the Vale invade the Riverlands once again. The young lord of the Riverlands is a ward of Lady Arya and she has no other choice but to ride south once again, however Arya is not completly sure if this is the right action, considering that House Stark itself is nearly extinct, her line is the only one that has survived the test of times. (This does not include House Ironstark though) Since Lady Syanna Bolton was appointed as master of laws, she has some obession with Lady Arya, which she usually ignores. It does make her feel uncomfortable with the way Lady Syanna Bolton responds to that as she doesn't seem to stop. The ancient keep of Moat Cailin, built to defend the North from the South has fallen into a ruin, a massive project is going on to restore the castle to be able to continue its duty. Both Lady Arya and King Orys have invested tons of gold into this project and the best builders from the entire kingdom have been hired to help the construction. Lord Forrester has been stationed in Moat Cailin with several thousand soldiers to oversee the construction and defend the builders. However, several weeks after the start of the massive project of Moat Cailin, Lady Arya and her two sons and her daughter have gone missing., along with them is the ancestral sword of House Stark which has gone missing too.